Devil May Cry 3
by Yamatano
Summary: Rated for later chapters. A teenage girl named Crystal finds herself in the demon world and Dante is the only one who can help her get out alive. Chp. 4 uploaded
1. Welcome to hell

****

Devil May Cry 3 by Yamatano 

A/N: This is my take on Devil May Cry 3. It's going to have some different characters in it as well. Dante will still be in this story

****** 

A Young teenage girl sat there near a boulder that was next to a looked like it was completely covered in blood from a fierce battle. The girl staggered up from her resting-place, she didn't regain her vision yet. The whole entire environment looked like a living hell for Ned Flanders. 

The girl then regained her vision and looked around, the area she was in looked like an odd looking cornfield. She couldn't remember anything, but how she got into the demon world, her memory was gone, except that she did not forget what her name was. 

"I don't get it, did I die and go to hell or am I just having a bad dream?" The girl asked herself. "Well, I remember who I am; my name is Crystal Manson, age 16, part time devil killer, and 40 confirmed demon killings." Crystal said to herself as she dusted off her black jeans and her black T-shirt that was over a white long sleeved shirt. 

Then she decided to walk through this mysterious cornfield, the sound of her sneakers hitting the ground, she continued walking until she discovered something hanging on a pole. Then the creature had begun to glow an eerie green glow and it pulled itself away from its post and pulled out a huge sickle and it jumped up in front of Crystal. 

"Another human in the demon world? Well, I won't have any trouble killing you." The Scarecrow hissed. Then two more of them appeared, one of them was armed with a pair of sharp scissors that were painted in blood. 

"Three dumbass scarecrows huh? I'm going to enjoy this." Crystal said as she pulled her sword out from its sheathe, it looked like a long ninja sword and the handle had a bird being wrapped up in chains. Then that's when the bloodshed had begun, Crystal ended up killing the other two scarecrows with the sickles and then dodged pass the other scarecrow with the large scissors and sliced off its right arm. The Scissors fell to the ground and disintegrated. 

"You think I'm about to surrender because you destroyed both of my comrades and my weapon? Well think again girly." The scarecrow said. Then his hand took the from of a razor sharp sickle. 

"Can you dodge this?" The Scarecrow shouted as he was about to swing, but eventually, the demon was stopped in his tracks and he begun to split in half. A man with white hair and blue eyes holding a sword was responsible for the third Scarecrow dying. 

"What are you doing here?" Dante asked as he put his sword away and pulled out his gun, Crystal backed away from him until she ran into a nearby wall. 

"Don't move...not even a finger!" The man said, he then put his gun away. "You appear to be another devil hunter, but you look like a ordinary modern day teenager, are you lost?" The man asked. 

Crystal got up from the ground, "Hey pal, don't treat me like a kid, I don't even know how I got here." 

"I don't even know how the hell I got here either." He said, "By the way kid, my name's Dante, what's yours? 

"My name is Crystal Manson, I am one of the most feared Devil hunters, next to you of course." Crystal said, trying to make Dante feel jealous, even though what she had just said was not really convincing. 

"Most feared eh? Well then, we'll see about that." Dante said, then they both walked out of the cornfield to get away from any other attacks that were about to be conducted by Scarecrows, but once the two devil hunters got to out of the cornfield, they were greeted by a giant demon that looked like a half man, half lizard and half tiger like demon known as Tiger-Blade. 

"I shall feast upon your very carcass son of Sparda." Tiger-Blade hissed. Then his hand sprouted four razor sharp nails from his fingertips. Blood from the previous creatures he fought against came out of his mouth. 

Dante quickly drew out his sword, Rebellion and he then Devil-Triggered and begun slashing at Tiger-Blade's chest, blood begun to leak out of the demon's chest. 

"This is starting to become annoying, now die." Tiger Blade said. He then grabbed Dante and slammed him hard on the ground. 

"Looks like I'll have to kill this demon myself." Crystal said as she transformed into her demon form. Her demon formed looked like a vampiress, but her clothes were now an armored chest plate and gray and black pants that were shredded. Pair of lovely black angel wings were on her back and a decayed rib cage in her stomach.

"C'mon Tiger Blade, let's dance." Crystal said. Her voice sounded a bit more demonic. 

Tiger Blade then tossed a swing at Crystal with its razor sharp claws, but she dodged it and pulled out her sword and slashed Tiger Blade in half. His soul then entered Crystal's chest and the demon was gone, never to be seen or heard from again. 

Dante got up from his concussion; "you're tougher than I thought kid." 

Crystal changed back into her human form and walked to Dante and helped him up. 

"Don't mention it son of Sparda." Crystal joked. 

Dante looked at the giant castle that floated above a nearby village that was behind a dark forest. 

"Don't forget Crystal, its not over until the devil cries. We still have to get out of the demon world." Dante said. 

"Right." Crystal said. Then both of the two devil hunters began to walk into the forest. 

Meanwhile... 

A man in green armor looked over his enslaved people; a fierce scowl that struck fear into the bravest of men was placed on his face. 

"I will have my revenge brother, you just wait and see, soon I will gain my true form in a matter of time and both the demon world and the human world will bow down before me." The knight said under his breath. The seen then faded to black. 

To be continued... 

A/N: Uh oh, this can't be good, I know who is trying to get his revenge, but it's a secret that I'll never tell. Now enjoy the mad Msira dance. 

*A bunch of Msiras appear and they start dancing. * 


	2. Forest of the damned

The forest of the damned 

A/N: This is the 2nd chapter to my story. Bosses from Devil May Cry 1 and 2 will appear in this chapter, only they will be in their human forms. 

******* 

Dante and Crystal still continued to walk through the forest. Endless screams were heard throughout the woods, meaning that a demon trying to disguise itself as a helpless human could be around. 

"Well, it looks like we'll be safe for a little bit." Dante said. 

"I sure hope so." Crystal said. "By the way Dante, what are you going to do when you get out of the demon world?" 

Dante looked back at Crystal; "I'm just going to carry the remains of the demon king and use them as a trophy when I get back to the human world." 

"I just want to get back home with my family and friends, I miss them?" Crystal said as a tear fell from her eye. 

Dante got to Crystal's height and wiped the tear away from her eye; "Don't worry Crystal, you'll get back home, but just remember, devils never cry." 

Crystal wiped her blue eyes with her sleeve and looked back at Dante; Thanks-" She was cut off from what she said when a group of Goatlings and Agononifis (Is that how it's spelled?) appeared in front of them. 

"I'll take the left side; you take the right side." Dante said as he unsheathed his sword and Devil Triggered, Crystal did the same. 

Crystal impaled the Goatling on the left square in the stomach and ended up grabbing one of the Agononifis and slammed the caged demon on the ground, its skeleton shattered to several pieces. Dante quickly slashed apart three of the Goatlings and fired at another Agononifis. 

"This is too easy." Crystal said, then a Goatling punched Crystal in the stomach and she ended up hitting a tree and she fell to the ground unconscious as her human form. 

Dante, seeing this quickly killed the attacker and snatched up her sword and Crystal and quickly ran away from the angry mob of Goatling and Agononifis. 

"They're gaining up on me; I've got to find shelter or else." Dante said. Then a giant bird appeared to stop the demons from going any further. The bird had a wingspan that would impress a jet fighter and it had brown feathers. The demon then fired a blood red ball of lightning at the demon mob, causing them to explode into flames, the demon then extinguished the flames with his giant wings so that the forest would not catch on fire. 

Dante saw the demon as he changed into a man that looked like he knew everything. he had black hair and he wore glasses and he was dressed in brown and tan robs. 

"You're safe for now son of Sparda, I'll take care of the girl." He said. 

"Who are you and who's side are you on?" Dante asked, in a I'm-not-going-to-trust-this-bastard voice. 

"I'm not your enemy, I am Griffon, a protector of this forest and these demons won't hurt you as long as I'm with you." Griffon said. 

"Very well then Master Splinter." Dante said sarcastically. 

"Now let's get inside, some demons have a very low intelligence and they will attack if they have to." Griffon said as he took Dante and Crystal into his cabin. 

To Be Continued 

A/N: Talk about a blast from the past, in the next chapter, Griffon is going to explain why they got into the demon world 


	3. A Griffon dies

A Griffon dies 

A/N: This is the third chapter for my story. Griffon is going to explain about how Nelo Angelo had gone bad. 

****** 

Crystal woke up from her concussion and found herself sitting in a mid-day bed, her sword was placed neatly on a nearby stool that was next to the bed. A candle was burning brightly. 

"Where the heck am I?" Crystal asked herself. 

Griffon walked up to the bed. "Ah, you're awake, come join me and the son of Sparda." Griffon said. Crystal followed Griffon to a room and found Dante sitting on a chair that was next to a mid-day coffee table. A bookshelf containing books that had information on the human and demon world was against the wall.

"I'll make us some tea, would you like some son of Sparda?" Griffon asked. 

"Thanks, but no thanks." Dante said. 

"Very well." Griffon replied as he left to get some tea. Griffon then returned with a tray in his arms. He then placed the tray on the table. 

"I knew that someone would arrive to help us, but I never expected the son of Sparda to suddenly appear in the demon world out of thin air." Griffon chuckled. 

Dante got out of his seat and looked at Griffon with cold eyes. 

"Enough, what do you know about my father and the demon world?" Dante asked as he grabbed Griffon by the collar. 

"I know little about your father, but I know much about the demon world. Long ago, we had a kind and considerate ruler after Mundus and Argosax were destroyed by you a couple years ago, but unfortunately, he died and in his heir, he gave me, Nightmare and Phantom parts of the demon world to rule, however, with little power he had, he revived Nelo Angelo to rule the fourth part of the demon world, the realm of darkness, he was not satisfied and he became greedy and wanted to rule all four realms, the three of us quickly protected our realms." Griffon explained. 

"But how could my brother be-" he was then cut off from what he said when a Goatling came rushing in, knocking the door down. He was seriously injured.

"My lord, the forest...is being attacked by...one of Nelo Angelo's servants." The Goatling general said, he then died. 

"This is not good." Griffon said. He then looked back at Crystal and Dante. "Dante, Crystal, help me in battle." 

Dante flipped his "coin of fate" and it landed on heads. "Let's rock." Dante said. 

Dante, Griffon, and Crystal quickly got out into the forest and saw a giant Half cobra, half scorpion demon appeared in front of them. 

"By the orders of Nelo Angelo, I, Snake man have been ordered to destroy the ruler of the forest." Snake man hissed. 

"Not while I'm still here, you'll have to kill me first." Griffon said. He then transformed into his demon form and fought against Snake Man. However, Snake Man's power far surpassed Griffon's power. Snake man grabbed Griffon and slammed him against a tree. It impaled Griffon in the chest. 

"Now this part of the realm belongs to Nelo Angelo." Snake man shouted. 

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Dante said as he Devil Triggered. Crystal did the same. 

"Ah, more challengers. This will be easy. Once I kill you, I'll bring my master your corpses as gifts." Snake man said as he slashed at Dante and Crystal. Dante shot several bullets at Snake man, but they were smashed into pieces due to the demon's rough hide. Crystal quickly punctured the Snake man's skin with her sword. He let out a yelp of pain. 

"You little worms, I'll get you sooner or later." Snake man cursed. Dante, however, got back up and sliced the snake in half. Crystal retrieved her sword from Snake man's skin and the demon gave up. 

"I can't believe it, I have been beaten by-" He was then cut off when an evil laugh appeared and a demonic knight appeared from the smoke. 

"Master, please give me one last bit of strength." Snake man begged. 

"Why should I give you any extra energy when you failed me?" the knight questioned. 

Snake man couldn't find a good explanation and panicked. 

"I don't know master. But please don't punish me for my failure." He begged. 

"SILENCE!" The knight shouted as he pulled out his sword and destroyed what was left of Snake man and the demon was destroyed. Dante took notice to the demon knight. 

"Who the hell are you?" 

***** 

A/N: This doesn't look good. I wonder what will happen to Dante and Crystal. Oh well, stay tuned and you'll find out. 


	4. Sins of a brother

Chapter 4: Sins of a brother 

Dante and Crystal stood face to face with the knight, preparing to destroy him if he attempted to attack. 

"You wouldn't think of killing your own brother, now would you Dante?" The knight hissed. 

"Virgil? But, I killed you, you're dead." Dante said in disbelief. 

"Its true you killed me, but when the ruler of the demon world died, he brought me back to life with Bolverk's essence in order to rule the fourth part of the demon world." Virgil explained. 

Dante was in shock. He was facing his dead brother who he killed years ago. Now he was fighting him again and this time, he had a partner with him to defeat Virgil. 

"I will destroy you just like I did before." Dante said. 

"Brother, you are so foolish, you brought me the girl who is required for the ritual to give me the power of Bolverk, the warrior who once fought against our father......Accept your fates that hang in the balance." Virgil said with a dark and sinister laugh as he stared into Crystal's ocean blue eyes. 

Dante prepared to slash at Virgil, but he dodged it and he kicked Dante over and he fell to the ground and his brother literally kicked him while he was down. 

"Its time to end your life Dante." Virgil said as he raised his sword up and prepared to impale Dante, but then the sound of a gun firing was heard and Virgil fell to the ground, gripping his wound and he saw Crystal holding a silver pistol with smoke coming out of it. 

"Sorry Virgil, but you won't be killing Dante today." Crystal said as she pushed her black hair away from her shoulder. Virgil staggered up, gripping his wound. 

"This is only the beginning, you're next Crystal." Virgil said as he disappeared out of thin air. 

Dante got up and they went to help and aid Griffon. He was injured badly from the fight and he was bleeding. 

"Dante, Crystal, listen carefully about what I am going to explain to you. Virgil is trying to become a high class demon by performing a satanic ritual. In order to fulfill this ritual, he needs to control the four parts of the demon world and he will use your blood Crystal if he captures you." Griffon explained. 

"My blood? But why the hell does he need it anyway? He could just take some other blood to use it." Crystal said. 

"You were once a demon, but you eventually died and you were reincarnated as a hybrid. That is why he wants your blood. Now both of you must go to the fire realm where my brother, Phantom rules there........I won't be able to stay alive any longer." Griffon explained and with that, he died. 

Crystal was angry now, Virgil had killed another demon who ruled another part of the demon world for his own selfish purposes. 

"He is going to pay for what he has done.....that bastard!" Crystal cursed. 

"There's still time kid, we have to get to the fire realm before Virgil strikes again and it won't be easy." Dante said. 

Crystal got up and dusted off her jeans and looked at Dante. 

"You're right, there is no reason for us to be mourning at a time like this. Now let's get to that fire realm." 

Dante smiled and they both exited the forest and headed off to the realm of fire. 

To be continued. 

A/N: Boy, that was surprising, wasn't it? Well, there will be more chapters coming up. So in the wise warning of Shinji Mikami: "Don't pee your pants." (Yes he did say that at E3 and he showed the audience what video games made by Capcom were going to be on the Gamecube in case you missed it) 


End file.
